


Bathroom Break

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Roleplay, professor/student, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bathroom Break

One thing that you have learned while dating Bruce is he is excellent at roleplay. He always does proper research on your scenario and he never breaks character.

This particular scene has him play a Professor and you're his student. You don't really plan in what's going to happen kink-wise, you just go with it and see where it ends up.

This time, you drank a little too much water while he was "teaching" you and you had to go to the bathroom. You've had your hand raised for five minutes now but Bruce- Doctor Banner- won't turn around.

"Excuse me, Doctor Banner?", he turned to face you and raised his eyebrows. "May I go to the restroom?"

"You can be excused when I finish the lesson." You nodded but rolled your eyes when he turned back around.

The minutes ticked by and you couldn't hold it anymore.

"Sir, can I please use the restroom."

"You're a big girl, Miss (Y/N). I think you can wait a few more minutes.", he said, still writing equations on the board.

You squeezed your thighs together to try to distract yourself from the uncomfortable pain in your bladder, but it was no use. You were about to ask to leave for the third time but you were cut off when you felt hot liquid soak your panties and run down your legs.

There was no use hiding your accident because your green plaid skirt was significantly darker than it was at the start of class.

Tears welled up in your eyes when he turned around and saw your mess. You expected him to humiliate you, call you a baby and ask if you left your diapers at home, but he didn't.

Instead, he stroked your hair and talked to you in a soothing voice.

"Oh, (Y/N). I'm so sorry. Do you want help cleaning up?" You nodded. "Okay, can you bend over the desk for me."

"Yes, sir." You stood up and your urine dripped from your skirt onto the wood floor. He patted your ass, urging you to move quicker.

"Oh sweetheart, you made a big mess. Don't worry", he fingers rubbed your clit and you jumped. "I'll take care of you."

He retrieved a towel from the desk and carefully dried your soaked pussy. He instructed you to take off your panties so he could clean them, but you're pretty sure he put them in his pocket.

You moved off the desk and stood before him. He was scanning you like he was debating on how to wreck you. Without saying a word, he took your spot on the desk and patted his lap. Taking the hint, you perched yourself on his thighs.

He could feel your damp skirt through his pants, but if he cared he didn't voice his opinion.

"I think you owe me an apology for using my classroom as your toilet, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir. I'm very sorry sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"That's not the type of apology I'm looking for, Miss.", he said more sternly. You nodded in understanding and took your place on the floor. You kneeled in a puddle of piss that he "happened" to miss.

"You're not planning on keeping me waiting, right (Y/N)?" You shook your head "no" and unzipped his fly. You only have mere seconds to admire your professor's cock before he pushed your head towards it.

Your lips wrapped around his cock and he let out a soft groan. As you worked your way down his length, he rubbed your head and hair with his fingers that still smelled faintly of your urine.

You teased his cock with your tongue but quickly stopped when he pulled on your hair and told you not to tease him. You sucked him as deep as you could and hollowed your cheeks. He let out a whine that was too high pitched to come from a man when his head bumped the back of your throat.

"That's it, (Y/N). Take me all the way.", he praised. You tried to relax your throat and he slid down a little more but you couldn't take him all the way. Besides, you were playing an inexperienced schoolgirl who wouldn't know how to deepthroat anyways.

You nuzzled your nose in his short hairs at the base of his cock, inhaling his familiar scent.

"Come on, sweetheart. Suck me hard. I'm close.", he said shakily. You complied and brought his dick out of your throat so only about half of it was in your mouth. As you sucked, you paid extra attention to his sensitive head.

A particularly hard suck had him squeezing your head with his thighs and shooting in your mouth. Remembering that you were still roleplaying, you spit out his come on the floor. The bratty student was your favorite character.

"Why didn't you swallow?", he asked.

"I don't like the taste." He saw right through your lie.

"Then I'll have to make you like the taste.", he said as he picked up his ruler.


End file.
